


Nescience

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [18]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all else fails there's always Gibbs plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nescience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bec2224](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bec2224/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day story. This time from 5/20/1999 for [nescience](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/05/20/nescience).
> 
> nescience  
> Lack of knowledge or awareness; ignorance.
> 
> Dedicated to bec2224. Hope she likes it.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> A bit of blindness never hurt anyone. Or did it?

# 

Nescience

Tony wondered at the general nescience that surrounded him. Gibbs, of course, wasn’t included in the ignorant, but McGee and Ziva and before them Kate all lacked general knowledge about him. They couldn’t or wouldn’t see past his general playboy act and think about the fact that Jethro Gibbs one of the most notoriously difficult men to get along with and no sympathy for idiots kept him around for 5+ years. 

He’d been thinking about this off and on for months trying to decide if it was his job as SFA to clue them in to how oblivious they are or to teach them not to take things at face value or not. He started dialing back the playboy a little to see if they would notice. They didn’t. 

Even after 3 months of no comments on his dating life or anything resembling the playboy act, they still didn’t notice anything different. He returned to the playboy ways after 5 months and still there was no sign of recognition on any of their faces. 

Gibbs had a knowing look on his face, but never mentioned anything to Tony or any of the others. He did, however, place a bet in the office pool Vance of all people started as to when McGee and Ziva would figure it out. He also changed his behavior to show more respect to Tony. He let Tony lead more often.

Tony noticed the change in Gibbs behavior, but McGee and Ziva continued to be oblivious to both. Finally, Tony decided he should talk to Gibbs. Heading over to Gibbs house, he walked in the unlocked door. “This has got to stop, boss.”

“What? You want to call them idiots in the middle of the bullpen?”

“If I thought it would help I would.”

“It won’t help.”

“I know. What’s your plan?”

“Don’t worry about it, DiNozzo.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Chthonic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6773686) can be seen as a sequel to this one if you wish to go directly there instead of going in order of the dictionary.com word of the days.


End file.
